Photovoltaic (PV) devices such as solar cells continue to increase in use. As many advancements and improvements have been made, PV device research continues to push energy conversion efficiency higher and push costs lower. One area of improvement relates to the minimization of carrier recombination at cell contacts (e.g., the surface) of PV devices by forming “passivated contacts” that have low carrier recombination (energy loss), but allow carriers to be extracted for power.
Surface passivation is one method used to reduce carrier recombination. Surface passivation, in general, involves reducing carrier recombination sites at the surface by forming a surface with no chemical bonds left unbonded or by shielding one type of carrier from reaching the exposed surface with an electric field. Both of these results can be accomplished by applying another material on the surface of solar cells, and/or by diffusing dopants into the wafer.